Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A New Enemy". Plot (Underwater, Bill and Will are swimming to find food) *Bill: Hey Will, what are we going to do today? *Will: I don't know. The Food Chain and anything like that. What about Video Games? *Bill: But Will, we live in Antarctica and we can't do anything about it. *Will: BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GAMES! *Bill: Well, when we first met, you were playing with a ice cube. *Will: I know, it been a month since we escaped the huge iceberg from the penguins' home. *Bill: I know. Everyone was worried about it. (A leopard seal see Bill and Will talking) *Bill: We are going to have a party with the penguins and the sunset should be up already. *Will: Uh.........ok. Let's go. (The leopard seal growls) *Leopard Seal: I will eat the annoying krills for King Polar. (With Bill and Will) *Will: You know what? We should go back to the Krill World and meet Lill and Jill. *Bill: Really Will? You want to quit like last time and hang out with the ladies? *Will: Bill, look out! (A leopard seal begins to chase Bill and Will as both of the, scream and escape from the seal) *Bill: A PREADTOR AND SWIM WILL! *Will: It's bad luck! (The leopard seal continues to chase Will and Bill as they run fast) *Will: DO SOMETHING BILL AND WE'RE IN TROUBLE! *Bill: I KNOW AND I WANT TO BE FREE WILL! *Will: I KNOW AND WE NEED HELP! *Bill: BUT YOUR TRYING TO PUSH ME OFF! (The leopard seal begins to get super mad and Bill and Will were rolling in the water) *Bill: HEY! LEAVE US ALONE AND WHO ARE YOU? *Leopard Seal: Me? My name is Leopardy and i am here to eat you. *Will Really? You want to fight us? *Leopardy: Yes and i am a part of the Polar Bear Squad. *Will: Polar Bear Squad? You're not a Polar Bear. *Leopardy: THIS IS THE TEAM GROUP AND THIS IS REAL STUFF NOT FAKE STUFF! *Bill: And now, you have to defeat us. *Leopardy: Bring it on krill. (Leopardy begins to chase Bill and Will again and they move around when Leopardy got hit by the ice. Bill and Will begins to hide on the ice that is close to Leopardy.) *Bill: We made it. *Will: I know and there is a lot of ice pieces that crashed to the land of Emperor Penguins since they ran off. *Bill: I know and you saw a puffin that tries to eat you with a fish. *Will: CAN YOU BE QUIET BILL AND YOUR MAKING THE SEAL WAKE UP! *Bill: You're being ridiculous right now. (Leopardy becomes selfish and breaks the ice when he found two krills) *Bill and Will: AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HIM! *Leopardy: Who are you and what are you doing? *Bill: I'mmmm....Bill *Will: I'mm.......Will. The hero of all krill. *Leopardy: Remember crustaceans, i know where you live but, i will eat you soon as possible. *Bill: What? *Leopardy: GO AWAY! *Bill: Runaway Will! (Bill and Will swim away as Will glares at Leopardy) *Will: Ha. *swim away* *Leopardy: I have to talk with King Polar about this. (Leopardy swims to Polar Bear Land with polar bears sleeping at night at night) *Sharon: What's Leopardy taking so long? *King Polar: I don't know honey and i want to get revenge on Noah. *Harold: Look Polar, Leopardy is here. *King Polar: That's my boy. *Leopardy *arrives by landing on the ice* King Polar! Those krills defeated me. *King Polar: WHAT? *Leopardy: I have failed. *King Polar: How could you failed me. I'm giving you another mission to do. *Leopardy: Good news, the Doomberg crashed to Emperor-Land. And here the bad news, the penguins free the emperors off with Noah being free. *King Polar: WHAT? NO NO NO AND I WANT TO GET REVENGE ON HIM AND TERRY! *Sharon: I know and he defeated us a long time ago. *King Polar: Well, i hate him along with Terry. *Leopardy: Well King Polar, i will go on a predator search while you make up the plans to stop their new home Penguin-Land. *King Polar: Okay, you can do it whatever you want. *Leopardy: Sure, no problem. *swim underwater* *King Polar: My friends and family, we are going to get revenge on the Emperor Nation. Noah is alive and Antarctica will be mine. (Underwater) *Leopardy: I will stop all of the penguin species and those krills will be crushed by me. *breath in to the camera* (The bubbles makes the screen changes to Antarctica with the camera moving fast to the desert of the continent) HAPPY FEET THREE (The song "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida was about to play. The camera stops at Penguin-Land, the new home of the Emperor Penguins which is the successor of their previous home Emperor-Land. Some emperor penguins are new here with the names like Mary, Ashley, Dorcena, Edwin, Lauren and the bravest penguin Terry. Gloria begin to sing first, standing with 5 male penguins and 4 elders.) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah, I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah *Edwin: Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me I'll be the president one day January first, oh, you like that gossip Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com Now I gotta work with your tongue How many rolling stones you want Yeah I got a brand new spirit, Speak it and it's done Woke up on the side of the bed like I won Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun G5 dealer, US to Taiwan Now who can say that, I wanna play back Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP *Dorcena: Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah *Terry: The mountain top, walk on water I got power, feel so royal One second, I'ma strike oil Diamond, platinum, no more for you Got adrenaline, never giving in Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in Witness I got the heart of 20 men No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den That flow, that spark, that crown You looking at the king of the jungle now Stronger than ever can't hold me down A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound Straight game face, it's game day See me running through the crowd full of melee No trick plays, I'm Terry, Take a genius to understand me *Mary: Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no '' ''I get a good feeling, yeah '' ''Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah '' ''I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Good feelin', good feelin' I know you got the good feelin' (The emperor penguins tap their feet by moving to the beat. Seymour is ready to sing next. Atticus danced with Seymour.) Let's get it, Let's get it I know you got the good feelin' Let get it, Let get it Gotta love the life that we livin' Let's get it, let's get it I know you got the good feelin' Let's get it, let's get it Gotta love the life that we livin' *Gloria: Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah. (Everyone cheered as the song is over) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters